


Bully

by SinfulAnon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Mentioned) James"Bucky" Barnes, (Mentioned) Pre-serum Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bullying, Consent Issues, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Kink, Tony Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, past bullying, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAnon/pseuds/SinfulAnon
Summary: Steve has a new neighbor and he comes over to introduce himself but then recognizes Tony from high school. Tony   used to bully Steve when they were in high school and Steve was a lot shorter and skinnier.Tony   tries to blow it off and just says “Boys can be mean…” Steve responds with “Yeah but adults can be even meaner…





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This can get pretty non-con at a lot of points so be warned. Also I have no beta feel free to give me tips and corrections, I try to get as many typos as I can.

It was a quiet rainy fall evening Steve had just finished his shift at his editing and was pulling the keys out to his apartment. There was boxes in the hall and the apartment door right next to his was ajar and he could hear shuffling from inside. 

That apartment had been empty for a month, Steve guess he had new neighbors, well he would meet them sooner or later so Steve went inside.

Steve dropped his keys into a plate buy the door and went straight to a recliner angled at the window and TV on the wall. His roommate stuff was thrown across the couch. Steve sighed getting up to grab it and toss it back into his roommates room. Steve then went back and dropped on the recliner watching the raindrops slide down, he soon fell asleep.

Steve woke up to knocking, his eyes fluttered open the sun burning his retina from the open window. Steve winced, he hated falling asleep anywhere besides his bed, why hadn't Bucky woken him up? There was that insistent knocking again. It took him a moment for his brain to kick in to realize it was coming from the door. Maybe Buck was barely getting home. With a sigh he got up muscles sore from sleeping on a recliner opened that door. 

“Buck you need to stop forgetting your keys all the time. One day you're…” he trailed off as his eyes met with chestnut brown eyes. A small smirk formed on the stranger's face that made his heart flutter. The man standing a head shorter than him. 

“I think you have the wrong person, My names Tony,I'm your new neighbor”. Tony voice echoed inside his head, feeling of Deja vu distracting him . 

“Steve, your the one who moved in yesterday”, Steve said lamely trying to figure out why he thinks he has met this man before. Shaking his head he smiled and stepped to the side“would you like to come in?” 

“don't mind if I do”, Tony’s eyes twinkled. If Steve didn't know better he would think Tony was flirting with him. Tony walks into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. “So who is Bucky?” Tony asked skimming the room for something interesting.

“He is my roommate, I don't think he is back yet”, Steve walked to a kitchen off to the side of the living room”would you like some coffee”  
Tony perked up at that and Steve couldn't stop from think cute.

Steve set to making coffee, Tony walked over to a bookshelf in the corner skimming the books, eyes landing on one in particular. “You went to Avengers Academy?” Steve looked up “yes, did you?”

“Yeah, my father was good friends with the Dean there, I use to get into so much trouble there” Tony reminisced, “can I see it?” Steve said yes.

So there they we sitting on the couch turned out they went and graduated the same year. Tony pointed out his picture, and Steve insides grew cold. “Tony Stark?” the boy who tortured and humiliated him all his high school life. 

“Yeah, where are you?” they flipped to his picture. “Oh that Steve”. Tony looked up at Steve and down at the picture. “are you sure,that Steve is..” 

He was a twig back in high school, nobody would give him a second look unless it was to bully him. Tony was one of the bully that stood out the most. He was always very good looking and had a reputation for sleeping around. Also no matter what Steve couldn't help but still have a crush on him, even after 4 years of mistreatment.

Tony jumps up, as he observes Steve’s fist clench, “ well, I think I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for the coffee”. He tried to make a hasty exit before Steve caught him. “you use to torture me back in high school, swirlies, noogies.. wedgies”.

“Well you know boys can be mean”, Tony challenged, as he poked Steve pec, “you have really beefed up, ha”he shifted looking over steve shoulder at the door.

Steve gave him a long calculating stare before saying “ Well adults can be meaner”.

Steve grabs Tony by the bicep and drags him over to a recliner and forces him kneel on the seat with his hands resting on the back of the recliner. Tonys albeit confused his back was tense waiting for whatever revenge Steve was going to cast on him.

Tucked under Steve arm A few moments pass of Steve just patting his ass and groping. Some pats becoming more like spanks making Tony wince. Steve brushes the bottom of his shirt up and slips his hand into the back of his pants. Steve thumbs playing with the band of Tony's underwear as he pushed his jeans down slightly. “hey, do you remember that time in high school, where you and your friends, would push me around in the locker rooms, and the one time you guys thought it would be funny to leave me hanging by my underwear on a locker?”

Tony felt his insides go cold “uh, I don't recall”, he lied.

“Well maybe this will help you remember”. With his other free hand Steve undid Tony's jean button and tugged them down to his knees. To Steve’s delight and Tony's horror, he was wearing briefs. Tonys bubble butt was every bit amazing that he thought it was back in the day. His butt was perky and toned, the white briefs matching wonderfully with his tanned skin and accenting the curves and dips of twin cheeks.“Uhm, can I just say something, anything to make this better”?

“The time for that is over, Stark”. Steve take that moment to grasp the band of his briefs and painfully yanks his underwear. Tonys briefs quickly slipped and disappeared between his pert cheeks and his small cock squished by the unforgiving cloth of his briefs.

 

Tony gasped before grunting in agony, his arms giving away, only thing keeping him from face planting into the back of the recliner is Steve arm that is across his chest, holding the back of his shirt up. 

The bigger man keeps pulling his bully off his kneeled position on the recliner moving Tony so he is bent over the back by his stretched tightly whites, ass on display for anyone who happens to look through Steve window. Tony blushes in humiliation, “You have a nice ass, Stark”, Steve says gripping both leg holes in one fisted hand, giving sharp tugs watching his cheeks bounce with the movement. Judging by the way Tony’s toes curl, it was chaffing against his most intimate areas.

“Ha well this is kind of weird, how about… *smack*eep” Tony tries playing it cool, cutting off with a squeak as Steve, lands a stinging swat across both exposed bum cheeks. “You didn't think this was weird back in highschool.” He delivers another quick tug, punishing his hole and balls as well. Steve keeps a tight grip on the fabric stretched between Tony's cheeks as he continues his punishing slaps to tony cute little behind, with loud echoing smacks. It wouldn't be suprising if if the neighbors could hears this.

“ow, can I just say I'm sorry”, Tony whimpered, eyes watering as his bum cheeks were abused. Tony looked and felt very much helpless and exposed, having his bum spanked and held up by a wedgie.Wiggling only made the wedgie worse, Steve keeping a firm grip on his undergarment. Steve ignored Tony's pleas. 

“Ugh, Steve please, it was, ahh”, he yelped at a particular hard slap,Tony tried to put a foot down on the floor, but this just intensified the wedgie into supporting most of his body weight. Steve just pulled higher whenever he tried to get any support. “Steve please, the window, ah, sorry”, Tony begged kicking his legs involuntarily causing more burning in his crack and trying to maneuver his bum out of aim of Steve stinging palm.

Steve kept spanking till a healthy pink dusted Tony's behind. He pressed his hand against a cheek watching a white handprint appear before fading back to pink. Steve only deciding to stop because he wanted a better view of his lovely ass. He fixed Tony's underwear by running his finger down across his crack to the back of his balls, pulling his wedgie out and making it sit nicely on both cheeks again, making the high school bully shiver with embarrassment. “get up, Stark” he sternly commanded, patting his tush. 

He sprang up, taking advantage of the break, nearly tripping over his jeans that had slipped down to his ankles in his struggle. His hands going back to rub his sore tush. He pulled his shirt down to cover his hard member, blushing at how small he felt, his underwear bunched up in the front and now quite loose. 

“Well now that This is over, I guess I will be lea..” Tony tried to right his clothing but Steve quickly slid his arm under the other mans knocking away his soothing hands, fisting the material he lifted the man up off his feet to his eye level. Chest to chest, Tony groaned, arm going to the built man's shoulders, trying to get some of the pressure off his irritated cleft. Steve walked with him like this over to his couch. Each step causing Tony to bounce as if he were in a baby bouncer. Whimpering, his briefs unforgivngly and amazingly holding all of Tony’s weight. His trapped cock rubbing against Steves stomach with each step.

Steve threw him none to gently onto the couch and rolled him onto his stomach across the couch. He straddled the back of his thighs. If Steve didn't already have a hard on it was now painfully obvious. He pulled his underwear down revealing a tease of bare ass, Tony reached a hand back to stop him. Steve batted his hand away, kept pulling to fix his wedgie, letting the elastic snap back into place around his waist and the cotton to rest across both globes, fabric worn and barely keeping his modesty hidden.

Tonys ass shifted with unease, all of his bum was now fully accessible for Steve to do as he pleased. “ah when will you forgive me”, he grumbled as an all to familiar hand grabbed the band and leg hole and slid it back up into his crack, making Tony lift his ass and bow his back. “ha, four more years of this Tony”.

Presenting for Steve, his balls cupped by his underwear then dipping down into his perineum and disappearing between his pink round buttocks. He hooked his finger under the fabric between his perineum, looking up to see Tony looking back with unsure lust his face now a mess of tears that had slipped and the color rose.Shivering, as Steve’s finger brushed the warm skin behind his tightly confined balls.

With his grip both on the leg holes above Tony's ass and between his thighs, Steve flossed back and forth between Tony's cheeks with his underwear. Quick and searing then slow in rough with his back and forth movements.Tony letting out a moan his hand gripping the couch, he lifted his ass up, starting to enjoy the burning sensation and pressure against his most intimate parts. Steve slapped his bum a yelp cutting off his moan. The bigger man grabbed one of the abused cheek. Keeping his hold on the smaller man stretched undies, he spread him, revealing the opaque fabric parting his red cheeks. Steve could almost make out Tony's the dark puckered entrance through the cloth. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his thumb over it, pushing the Fabric in. His underwear now slipping deep in Tony's crack, pressing against his rim. Walking would be a pain tomorrow with how rubbed raw the groove between his gluttes were, Steve asset. No part of his ass had escaped unpunished, he would be tender for awhile.

Steve bent over him, his khaki covered dick rubbing teasingly over his wedgied cleft. “ take your shirt off” Steve commanded rubbing the zipper over the tender area. Tony complied with a shiver as Steve climbed off.

Steve sood at the end of the couch by the arm. Steve still fully dressed and Tony completely exposed except for his stretched out underwear and jeans still bunched around his ankles, on his knees. Steve took great pleasure in Tony squirming not meeting his eye and his small hard cock hard behind his crumpled white briefs, high around his waist. Tony was just as built but still had the appearance of a teenage body from back in high school. Slim waist and brown peaked nipple from the cooler air in Steve's apartment.

“I want you to suck my dick”, Tony's face turned almost as red as his behind and nodded. Steve guided him down and put his face against his crotch, as he used his other hand to unzip and let his cock free.

Tony took it immediately and with the expertise that Steve knew he had from seeing him in the boys locker room all those years ago. Tonys underwear was still bunched up between his delicate cheeks and Steve decided to take advantage. Reaching over and giving more gentle tugs. Tony moans and groans causing vibration, that made Steve knees feel wobbly. 

“Jesus, Stark I knew you were a slut in high school but..” Steve trailed off finding he could control his speed by tugging Tony up and down by his briefs. Steve lifted him by them until he was off his knees and could reach his ass and gave it a couple smacks, making Tony whimper and wiggle in Steve’s hold. Pulling back only finding out again that there is no escaping punishment with his briefs tightly fisted in the man's fist. 

He had mercy and lowered Tony back down, still not letting go.Steve was so close every tug made Tony noisier with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“You like being put in your place don't you”, Steve panted reaching over to gently smack Tony's wedgied ass again. “hmm, I'm going to buy you some pretty panties next time and maybe shove a vibrator in here” Steve pulled the stretched material to the side of his ass revealing what secrets laid between his rosy cheeks. Tony groaned, having his pink hole exposed to the much colder air. “or would you like my cock in there instead, your pretty ass is made to be punished and fucked”.

He kept deepthroating like a pro. Tony was just as close as Steve as his moans became whimpers for release. “huh, you're going to wear pretty panties all day and I will do all the stuff I did to you right now wherever we are, you better get use to having your panties like this”, steve rubbed both cheeks gently. Steve panted feeling his release building, he let the stretched thin undergarment slip back into the groove of his ass. “You love the rub of anything against your little hole”,with one final tug of his undies forcing his dick deep into Tony's mouth he came hard with a grunt. Tony took all of it and messed himself in his undies as well, whimpering, groaning and eyes watering.

Steves legs shaking with his release only thing keeping him upright is his grip on Stark’s destroyed underwear. He came down to sit on the arm of the couch Tony slouching against him only thing keeping him up was the stretched fabric. It was silent for awhile as they winded down. Steve finally letting go of Tony's destroyed briefs and his moment of peace. Tony had not agreed or consented to any of this. Bully or not it wasn't right.

Steve felt his insides grow cold for a 2nd time, shame starting to creep it's way into him as silent moments passed of deep breathing. He looked over at Tony. He looked thoroughly debauched, from his red lips, his glistening chest moving up and down. His eyes remained close as he leaned against steve thigh. Steve scrambled for something say “I'm sor…”

Tony sighed cutting him off unintentionally “we should do that again”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fic but I didn't want this to be on my other account, for the fear of people seeing my username and assuming everything I write is like this. Thank-you for reading please review kudo and accept me and my baby into this site. I answer all my reviews ,except for negative ones that kink shame. HAPPY LABOR DAY


End file.
